Ashley & The Abused Kid 9: Death In The Family
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got a review, so I'm doing this again.
1. Chapter 1

It was the year of 2039. Ashley and Dimitri are looking pretty old for their age. They, along with Yusei, were both in their early 40s. Their kids Ethan and Emily are both 15 years old. They become great friends with Timothy, since he is a teenager like them. All of Ashley's friends, except for Atem, Cleopatra VII, Haou, and El Tigre are in their 40s as well. El Tigre is only 30. Cleopatra VII and Atem are both over 5,000 years old. And Haou, being the oldest of the group, is 15,000,000,039 years old. A lot has changed since the birth of Ethan and Emily. Both of the kids were growing up pretty fast. Virginia and Lloyd, Ashley's grandparents, have both passed away. Karen and Gary both also have passed away. All of Ashley and Allison C.'s family have passed away except for Elise, who is 35 years old. She is the only living member of Ashley's old family.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was December 24th. Ethan and Emily were both excited for Christmas tomorrow, like every other teenager is. "I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas." said Ethan to his younger sister. "I know. I'm so excited. We're going to gather everyone together and open presents, like we always do." said Emily. "It's going to be so much fun." said Ethan. "Do I hear excitement in the air?" asked a voice. The twins turned around and saw Jaden walking in. "Hey, Uncle Jaden. We're just really excited about Christmas tomorrow is all." said Ethan. "Uncle Jaden, you never told us how you met Mom and Dad." said Emily. "Oh, it's a long story. Me and your dad were just about your age. We met at Chain O'Lakes State Park." said Jaden. "You mean that place where we always go camping during the summer?" asked Emily. Jaden nodded. "Tell us more!" said Ethan and Emily. "Your dad and her family were in one camper while me and my family were in another." said Jaden.

Memory #1

15-year-old Jaden was walking over to another camper. He knocked on the door and then disappeared. 13-year-old Ashley answered it, but there was no one there. Suddenly, Jaden popped out. "Boo!" said Jaden. Ashley screamed and fell on the floor. "Sorry. I was thinking that you wouldn't get scared so easily." said Jaden. "I do get scared easily." said Ashley. "I like you. I'm Jaden Yuki." said Jaden as he extended his hand. "Ashley Cox." said Ashley as she shook Jaden's hand. "Something tells me we're going to become great friends." said Ashley.

"I'll never forget that day." said Jaden. "Did Dad meet the rest of your family?" asked Ethan. "Not until the next day when I introduced your dad to my older sister and your godmother Cleopatra. She liked her almost instantly because she was the adopted one from our family." said Jaden.

Memory #2

Ashley and Jaden walked over to Jaden's older sister, a 17-year-old Cleopatra. "Ashley, this is my older sister Cleopatra. She was born in Egypt and she's adopted. Cleopatra, meet my new friend." said Jaden. "Nice to meet you, Cleopatra." said Ashley as she extended her hand. "Likewise." said Cleopatra as she shook Ashley's hand.

"Ooh." said Ethan and Emily at the same time. "Okay. What about Uncle Haou?" asked Emily. "Haou was another story. He hated everybody, including me and your dad. But eventually, he had grown to like her and they became friends." said Jaden.

Memory #3

"Come on. I'll show you inside my camper." said Jaden as he led Ashley inside the Yuki camper. "Wow. It's big." said Ashley. "Yeah. There are 4 of us after all." said Jaden. "Jaden!" screamed a voice. "Oops." said Jaden. A very angry 15,000,000,002 year old Haou came out from the bathroom. "What did you do to my shampoo?" asked Haou. "Just put a little spider in it. I didn't know you could be so freaked out." said Jaden. "Who is this?" asked Haou as he pointed at Ashley. "Ashley Cox. She's our neighbor this weekend." said Jaden. "Pleasure to meet you." said Haou, but not very nicely.

Ethan and Emily were laughing at the joke that Jaden had pulled on Haou that day. "That sure was funny!" said Ethan as he kept laughing. "What about your twin brother, Judai?" asked Emily. "Judai was out in the woods getting firewood for the fire. I took your dad to meet him." said Jaden.

Memory #4

Ashley and Jaden were walking through the woods. "You said that there were 4 of you." said Ashley to Jaden. "I did. My twin brother Judai is the one you haven't met yet." said Jaden. They saw 15-year-old Judai with a bunch of firewood in his hands. "Let me help you with that." said Ashley. "Arigato." said Judai. "Oh yeah. My twin brother is Japanese. He was born and raised in Japan." said Jaden. "Cool." said Ashley. "Who is this, Jaden?" asked Judai. "This is Ashley, our neighbor." said Jaden. "Nice to meet you." said Judai. "Likewise." said Ashley as she shook Judai's hand.

"Judai was the nicest out of all of us." said Jaden. "He is nice to us, too." said Emily. "But Judai was born with a condition. Whenever he gets angry, his eyes turned bichromatic, which means they are 2 different colors. I first noticed this when we all went to Egypt and met Cleopatra VII and Atem. That was before your parents got married." said Jaden. 


	3. Chapter 3

"How did Dad meet Tim?" asked Ethan. "Your dad and Tim were really old friends before she met the rest of us. In 1997, however, she didn't see him ever again. That was because Tim died because of his father." said Jaden. Ethan and Emily gasped. "How come Tim is always the same age?" asked Emily. "After Tim got revived, he got a condition called hypopituitarism. The disease affected his brain, so he can't age anymore." said Jaden. "That's pretty sad." said Emily. "What about Uncle Jim and Uncle Valon? How did our dad meet them?" asked Ethan. "This is funny for me to tell. Well, your dad and her family went on vacation to Australia a year after meeting me and my family. Shirley, one of Jim's crocodiles, was sneaking up on her while she was watching the clouds." said Jaden.

Memory #5

14-year-old Ashley was watching the clouds go by in Australia. She heard growling coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Shirley. Ashley screamed and ran back to her family with Shirley chasing after her. Ashley then heard a voice saying, "Stop!" Ashley turned around again and saw 20-year-old Jim and 20-year-old Valon chasing after Shirley. Shirley stopped and turned around to walk to the boys. "Thanks for that." said Ashley. "No worries, mate. I can tell you're from America." said Jim. "Yeah. We're just on vacation. I'm Ashley Cox." said Ashley. "I'm Jim Cook, and that's my friend Valon Clark." said Jim. "Nice to meet you, Ashley." said Valon. Ashley, Jim, and Valon then became very close friends.

"Jim was one of the nicest guys in the group." said Ethan. "Yes, and Valon was a prankster, just like me." said Jaden. "Okay. Um, what about Yusei?" asked Emily. "Yusei was one of our newest additions. When we met him, he was involved in a motorcycle-car accident." said Jaden. Ethan and Emily gasped. "Was he okay?" asked Emily. "Oh yeah. All he had was a broken arm. But thanks to Danek, it was healed." said Jaden. "Danek's so awesome! He has cool powers. Is it true that Dad met him at Chain O'Lakes?" asked Ethan. "Yes. After we all met your mom, your dad had to save him from a big anaconda." said Jaden. "Wow." said Ethan. "The anaconda was long gone, and your dad became friends with Danek right away." said Jaden.


	4. Chapter 4

"What about Slim?" asked Emily. "We first met Slim when we went to Texas to find Jim, because he was on vacation to meet him. We were worried because he was supposed to be back 3 days after he left. So we went back in time to find Jim and Slim. Let me tell you this, going back in time was pretty cool." said Jaden. "I think that's all we need to know." said Ethan. "Wait! What about El Tigre? How did you guys meet him?" asked Emily. "Most of us were all attacked and kidnapped by El Tigre, but with a little teamwork, we managed to get him on our side." said Jaden. "That must've been hard." said Ethan. "Trust me, it was." said Jaden. "So, what do you wanna do now?" asked Emily. "Let's see what's going on in the news." said Jaden as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "Hey, that guy right there looks like Uncle Haou." said Ethan as he pointed at the TV. "Wait a minute. This is happening outside." said Emily as she looked at the window. The 3 of them went outside and saw Haou getting attacked by an ice dragon. "Kids, go get Danek." said Jaden. "What about you, Uncle Jaden?" asked Emily. "I'll go save my brother." said Jaden. Ethan and Emily went back in the house to get Danek. They came back moments later. "Haou! Jaden! Get out of here!" said Danek. "No! This is my fight." said Haou. The ice dragon fired ice at Haou's direction. "No!" said Jaden. He ran forward and pushed Haou out of the way. He got hit instead. Jaden went into unconsciousness. "Uncle Jaden!" said Ethan and Emily at the same time. The ice dragon flew away. "Haou, are you alright?" asked Danek. "Don't worry about me. Jaden needs help." said Haou. "He has an ice shard stuck on his chest." said Ethan. "We'll pull it out." said Emily as she and her older brother pulled on the ice shard using all of their strength. After a few seconds, it was out. "Uncle Jaden! Speak to us!" said Ethan. Suddenly, Cleopatra, Timothy, Cleopatra VII, Atem, Judai, Jim, Slim, Yusei, and Valon came running. "We all saw the dragon from our windows. What happened?" asked Yusei. "Jaden risked his life to save me." said Haou. "There was an ice shard stuck on his chest, but we pulled it out." said Ethan. "We need to get Jaden to a hospital, quickly." said Judai. With Danek's teleportation powers, everyone was now at the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, everyone was now in the waiting room waiting for the doctor's results on Jaden. Suddenly, Ashley came in. "Why are you all here?" asked Ashley. "Dad!" said Ethan and Emily as they hugged their parent. "What's going on?" asked Ashley. "Uncle Haou was getting attacked by an ice dragon." said Emily. "An ice dragon? On Christmas Eve?" asked Ashley. "Yes. Jaden stepped in to save me. He got hit by an ice shard in his chest." said Haou. "But me and Ethan got it out." said Emily. "We got here as quick as we could." said Danek. Suddenly, the doctor came in the waiting room. "Well, how is he?" asked Judai. "I'm sorry to say this, but Jaden didn't make it." said the doctor. "Oh no." said Yusei. Everyone except Haou began to cry. "Would you like to say goodbye to him?" asked the doctor. "Yes, please." said Slim. Everyone followed the doctor to Jaden's hospital room. They saw Jaden pale as a ghost on the hospital bed. "It's sad to see Jaden go like that." said Ethan. "Hey, you witnessed Ashley's family die. This is the same thing." said Haou. "Can't you care for anyone else except yourself? Uncle Jaden was a part of our family." asked Emily in anger. "Not anymore." said Haou. "Uncle Jaden told us about how you met with our aunts and uncles, Dad." said Ethan. "Did he now?" asked Ashley. Ethan and Emily nodded. "Well, we better get on home and tell your mother about this." said Ashley. With Danek's teleportation powers, everyone was now back at Kimmell. "I can't believe Jaden's dead. I'm not a twin anymore." said Judai as he cried. "It's okay, Uncle Judai." said Emily as she held Judai's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Ashley went into Ethan and Emily's room to find her husband not there. "Where is he?" asked Ashley to herself. "Did you find Mom?" asked Ethan. "Not yet." said Ashley. "He must be taking care of Emma." said Emily. Emma is Ethan and Emily's 1-year-old sister. "Must be." said Ashley. "Hey, I found Mom." said Ethan. Ashley and Emily went in the living room and saw Dimitri watching TV while holding Emma, who was sleeping. "Hey." said Dimitri. "Dimitri, you didn't watch the news yet, did you?" asked Ashley. "No. Why?" asked Dimitri. "Uncle Jaden's dead." said Ethan. "What? How?" asked Dimitri. "An ice dragon came in and tried to kill Haou, but Jaden took the hit instead. We went to the hospital. The doctor said he didn't make it." said Ashley. "Do you know when the funeral is?" asked Dimitri. "Not yet." said Ashley. 3 days after Christmas, everyone was now at the church for Jaden's funeral. The pastor was talking about Jaden's life and how he was a good prankster. At the burial site, Judai was at the tombstone. He was obviously crying. "Uncle Judai? It's time to go." said Emily. Judai wiped some tears and followed Emily and the others back to Kimmell.


End file.
